Jake VS Ezra
by nainalovespll
Summary: After Aria breaks up with Ezra in 3x 24, she starts dating a new guy called Jake. She loves Ezra but knows she can't be with him because he has a son. When Aria hears some news she was not expecting, she thinks she can save her relationship with Ezra.
1. Chapter 1

Aria's POV

I looked at my reflection in my bathroom mirror. My eyes were red and puffy because I had spent the whole night crying. Last night, Ezra and I broke up. I miss him a lot but I know that I am holding him back from life. If it was not for me, Ezra would have a happy life with Maggie and Malcolm. I was so stupid to think this relationship was ever going to work.

I changed into jeans and a pink tank top. I splashed some water on my face and applied some makeup to hide the fact that I had spent the whole of last night crying my heart out.

I grabbed my keys from my dresser and drove to the Apple Rose Grill. I could not spend the rest of my life locked up in my room, bawling my eyes out. I looked at the menu lying on the table. Tears filled my eyes when I came across the word _spring rolls. _

Spring Rolls reminded my of the countless nights Ezra and I would spend at his apartment. We would eat Chinese take out, curled up on the couch, watching old movies. My heart ached when I realized Ezra would never hold me in his arms ever again. I wished I had never found out about Maggie. I missed my old relationship with Ezra.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask me. I looked up to see a cute guy with black hair in front of me. According to the name tag on his shirt, his name was Jake. "Bad breakup," I replied, wiping tears that had fallen from my eyes.

"How about I buy you some coffee and you talk to me about it?" He asked flashing me a boyish smile. _Oh My God! Was this guy just asking me out? Did he not know I had just broken up with someone?_

"It will help you take your mind off things." He added, sensing my hesitation. _Maybe it would not be that bad? After all, I had told Ezra that we should start seeing other people. _"Sure," I replied, deciding to give this relationship a try.

He smiled at me before bringing me a cup of coffee. He took a seat next to me and asked, "what's your name?" I took a sip of my coffee before replying, "Aria."

"That's a pretty name, my name is Jake. I work over here and I'm also a karate teacher."

_Wow! He teaches Karate! His abs must be hotter than Ezra's!_ "Wow!" I replied.

"Actually, I have a karate class in 20 minutes. Would you like to come with me?" He asked me.

"Sure," I replied, finishing off my coffee. He held my hand and took me to his car. It was bigger than Ezra's and it had a sliding roof. He seated himself in the driver's seat. I had expected him to hold the passenger door open for me but he did not. He just told me to get in. _Ezra would never do that!_

"So, how old are you?" He asked once we were on the road. _Oh Crap! Why does he have to ask that question?_

"Umm...I'm 17," I told him, not wanting to lie.

His eyes widened as he gaped at me. "17?" He clarified, making sure he heard correctly.

"Yup," I replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh." He said. He then switched on the radio on. _He told me he wanted to talk but now he is just ignoring me. How rude. _

I stared out of the window and listened to the songs playing on the radio. Suddenly the song Happiness by Fray started playing. Tears started filling my eyes and I shut my eyes.

Whenever I heard this song, I was reminded of Ezra. This was the song that was playing in the bar when Ezra and I met.

**Flashback**

_"Are you okay?" Ezra asked me._

_"Yeah, I just came back from Iceland. I'm a bit jet lagged" I replied._

_"What are you majoring in?" He asked._

_"I'm leaning towards English." I replied._

_"Thats exactly what I am teaching!" He exclaimed._

_"I'm going to go to the bathroom." I announced._

_"Can I come?" He asked, flashing me a boyish smile. _

_"Sure" I smiled._

**End of Flashback**

I wished Ezra was sitting next to me instead of Jake. If I was in the car with Ezra we would be happily singing along and sneaking kisses when the light turns red. He would be cracking jokes and I would be laughing. But Ezra was probably laughing with Malcolm this second, while I was trying to hide my tears.

Before I knew it, the song had ended and the car had come to a halt. I got out and Jake intertwined his fingers with mine. We were to close for my liking. His fingers were rough unlike Ezra's soft ones and they were almost hurting me.

Before I knew it, Jake's lips were pressed against mine. His lips were rough like his fingers. I did not feel the spark I felt when I kissed Ezra. Oh_ my god! I was kissing him! No! I can't do this! I love Ezra!_

"Jake stop!" I cried, pushing him away from me. How could he do this? He knew I had recently broken up with someone. He was a jerk just like every other guy excepting Ezra.

In front of me, I saw a broken Ezra and a confused Malcolm. That's when I realized I was standing in front of the building where Malcolm's karate class was supposed to take place. Ezra's eyes were puffy and his hair was in a mess. Malcolm was just staring at me, confused why I was kissing someone who was not Ezra.

_Oh Crap! What have I done?_

**A/N- I am going to make this into a story. Not sure how many chapters I am going to write. Please Review! More reviews = Faster Updates. Next Chapter is probably going to be Ezra's POV.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ezra's POV**

I was about to drop Malcolm off at his weekly Karate lesson when someone caught my eye. She was 5'2 and brunette with hazel eyes and an angular face. She was the girl I spend countless night cuddling up on the couch, eating Chinese takeout and watching old movies. To be honest, we weren't really watching the movies, we were making out on the couch. She was the girl who spent almost every night at my apartment, the one who had a drawer of her clothes in my wardrobe. She was the only who I was madly in love with.

In front of me, stood Aria Montgomery. I was contemplating whether or not I should say hi when I saw she had her lips locked with a handsome stranger. As soon as I saw her lips on another guy's lips, I broke down.

The tears started falling from my eyes at the speed of a waterfall. I tried to wipe them away but it was no use._ How could this be happening? Aria was supposed to be mine. I was supposed to be the only guy she ever kissed. I was supposed to be 'the one.' How could Aria do this to me? Didn't she care about me anymore? _

"Daddy, what's going on?" I heard Malcolm ask, pulling my arm. _What am I supposed to tell him?_ I wondered. _He is too young to understand relationships._ "Umm...Nothing," I lied, wiping my eyes. "Let's go inside."

I dropped Malcolm inside and told him I will pick him up in 3 hours. I walked back to my car. I decided to spend the rest of my day getting drunk of my ass.

**Aria's POV**

"I'm going to go now, my class is starting in 5 minutes." Jake told me, waving his hand. I nodded and watched him walk away. I was now alone in an empty car park. I had messed up my life in 1 second, if that was possible. Now Ezra would never take me back. I was such a failure.

I fell onto the ground and cuddled myself into a small ball. I wished Ezra was here to hold me in his arms and tell me everything would be okay. I wished I had never broken up with Ezra. I did not care if he had a son or taught at Rosewood High. I would take him back any second.

I could not live like this. I could spend every day of the rest of my life mourning over the loss of Ezra._ Today I am going to forget about him!_ I decided. I would drown my sorrows at a bar and forget about Ezra. I would start dating Jake and life would be perfect.

* * *

I drove to Snookers and parked my car in one of the empty parking lots. No one asked for my ID so I walked right in, after all I was 17 but looked 21. I took a seat on one of the stools. This was the bar in which Ezra and I met. This bar was filled with a zillion memories. Luckily, the song B-26 was not playing on the radio, or else I would have burst into tears for the millionth time today.

"Hey, Do you want a cheese burger?"I heard the bartender ask me. He had a cheese burger on a plate in front of me. This burger reminded me of the time Ezra and I met. I had ordered a Burger and he was drinking scotch. I wish I could rewind to last year and live it all again. Compared to this year, last year was gold.

Once the bartenders saw my tears he seemed unsure of what to say. "Umm...How about a vodka soda?" He asked, tossing the burger in the trash. I nodded. "I want 3 vodka soda's, 5 tequila shots, some scotch and whatever else you have." I ordered.

He looked at me surprised but after a few minutes he started pouring the drinks in a glass. I gulped up the shots one after the other and cried like I had never cried before. I cried for every messed up aspect in my life. I cried because my parents got a divorce and it was all my fault. I cried because Spencer landed in Radley and I did not realize she was hurting until yesterday morning. But mostly, I cried about Ezra.

I ordered a few more shots. I wanted to forget about everything. After a few minutes, I felt dizzy. I had already puked 5 times and thought I was going to die. Never the less, I shoved more of the liquor down my throat. Stop! My brain seemed to be screaming at me. At this point, I did not care if I died. I only wanted to get lost in the alcohol and forget everything in my life.

Suddenly, I heard a loud thud. Before I knew it, I was falling off the stool and landing on the ground. Then, everything went black.

**Ezra's POV**

Malcolm was at his Karate lesson so I decided to go to snookers and get a drink or two. The last time I had been here was on my one year anniversary with Aria. We had decided to meet at Snookers on September 1st for the rest of out lives. We were going to make it our tradition. I felt like I was being stabbed when I realized Aria and I would never have another anniversary together as a couple.

I shook my head, trying to get these thoughts out of my brain. I was here to get drunk, meet some chicks and take them back to my apartment. I was definitely not here to cry about Aria.

I walked in and was greeted by a very chaotic situation. The bartender was kneeled on the ground, attending to a very drunk, passed out women. I moved closer and realization sunk in. That very pretty girl on the ground was Aria Montgomery.

**A/N- I am going to promise you something-In this story Ezria is endgame but Jake, Maggie and Malcolm will have a big impact on the story line. In Chapter 4 or 5 you will find something really shocking about Maggie, that will change the way Ezra acts towards her forever. **

**The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. So please review and thanks for all your support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ezra's POV**

I was shocked by the sight in front of me. I had seen Aria drunk before, but never passed out. I stared at her body sprawled across the floor. Her makeup was so smudged, her hazel eyes looked black. Her hair was frizzy and looked like it had not been washed in days. Her sky blue nail polish was chipped but she still managed to look flawless to me.

"I'll take her to my apartment, she needs to rest," I told the bartender. The bartender hesitated, wondering if I was a perverted man who was going to rape Aria.

"Please?" I asked him. I did not know why I wanted to take care of Aria. She broke up with me yesterday and she is already in a relationship. She broke my heart. Nevertheless, I still cared about her and wanted to keep her safe.

After looking at my earnest expression, the bartender nodded. I picked Aria up and carried her to my car. I inserted my keys into the ignition and drove to my apartment.

I took Aria inside my apartment and laid her on my bed. Aria had been on my bed a zillion times, but this time she was wearing clothes. I contemplated wether I should take off her clothes or leave them on. She looked very uncomfortable in her skinny jeans but on the other hand, I did not want her to be mad at me for undressing her while she was drunk and passed out.

"Oh, what the hell!" I muttered underneath my breath. I had seen her naked a zillion times. _It would not matter if I saw her naked another time, right? _

I slowly undressed her, careful not to wake her up. I grabbed one of my blue shirts from the couch and put it on her naked body. I used my blanket to cover her body and I let her sleep peacefully. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. I wished I could sleep on the bed next to her but I know she would prefer it if I slept on the couch.

I did not even know if she wanted to be in my apartment. _Would she like it better if I dropped her off at one of her friends houses?_ I wondered. I did not know their adresses so I decided it would better if I let her sleep in my apartment tonight.

I decided to call Hanna and ask her to be Aria's alibi for the night. I dialed her number from my phone. Aria had given me Hanna's number in case of emergency when we were dating. Hanna picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Hanna asked, unsure who was calling her.

"Oh, um, hi. This is Ezra." I replied nervously.

"Oh, hey Mr. Fi- sorry, I mean Ezra." I had not hung out with the girls a lot so it was still awkward for Hanna to call me by my first name.

"I was wondering if you could be an Alibi for Aria tonight?" I asked, nervously waiting for her response.

"Wait...What? Are you guys back together?" She said, confused at the situation.

"Umm...no." I did not know what else to say so I quickly said bye and hung up.

I grabbed a bottle of Scotch from my mostly empty fridge. Aria was the one who made sure the fridge was always stocked up with food. Now that she was gone, the fridge was empty.

I plonked myself on the couch and tried to not burst into tears. I wanted to run up to Aria and kiss her. I wanted to be lying in the bed next to her. But I knew I would never be able to do those things every again because Aria would never be mine again.

I glanced at my watched and was shocked by the time. It was 7:23. _Oh Crap! I had forgotten to pick Malcolm up from his karate lesson! _

I quickly put on my coat and shoes and raced out of the door. It was raining very heavily so I had to be careful while driving. I jumped into my car and drove to Malcolm's karate class as fast as I could, without crashing the car.

When I reached, the lights were still switched on. _That's weird_. I was 2 hours late to pick up Malcolm. I figured he would be crying, out in the rain.

I stepped inside the room and was greeted with a sight that I would never forget. It was a sight that made my jaw drop and my eyes pop out of it's sockets.

Malcolm was tied to the wall with a very fearful expression on his face. A napkin was shoved inside his mouth so he did not scream. Next to him was Jake. He stood with a triuphant smirk on his face. He held a gun in his right hand.

"Hello Ezra. Malcolm has told me a lot about you. He said you were dating Aria Montgomery. Now, you have two choices. You can either give my Aria's phone number, address and permission to have sex with her or you can watch me kill your son." Jake said.

_Oh My God! I can't believe he was doing this! I can't believe he was making me choose between the love of my life and my own son!_

"Daddy!" Malcolm screamed when Jake moved the gun closer to his head. "Please save me!" He begged, a pleading look on his eyes.

_Oh My God! This was it. I had to choose now. It was either Malcolm or Aria. _

**A/N- Cliffhanger! In the next chapter you will find out Ezra's decision. Review and tell me what you want to happen. Remember, more reviews means faster updates! This was a really dramatic chapter and hopefully you will like the next one even better. Ezria fans will not be disappointed in the next episode!**

**15+ Reviews = Tomorrow**

**10+ Reviews = Day after Tomorrow**

**5+ Reviews = This weekend**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I promised that in this chapter you will find out Ezra's decision but I am postponing it to next chapter because it is to long if I write it in one chapter. In this chapter you will find out an HUGE secret about Maggie**

**Aria's POV**

I woke up with my head throbbing like crazy. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and took in the setting around me.

"Oh my god!" I gasped. I was in Ezra's apartment. _How did I get here?_ Last night was a huge blur. All I could remember was Jake kissing me, Ezra's shocked expression and driving to Snookers.

Knowing myself, I would probably have gotten drunk off my ass and passed out. Whenever I have a fight with Ezra, I turn to alcohol. Alcohol makes me forget about all the trouble in my life, even though it is only for a short period of time.

But that still does not answer my question. _How did I end up in Ezra's bed? Did I drive here? And more importantly, Where was Ezra?_

I was wearing one of his shirts so I know nothing happened last night. But truthfully, I rather sleep with Ezra instead of Jake. Even though Ezra and I broke up, I am still in love with him. My feelings for Jake are nothing compared to my feelings to Ezra.

I was very thirsty and hungry so I decided to get up. I shifted in the bed and found a note on the pillow next to me.

_You were passed out last night. I did not want to leave you alone in a bar so I got you to my apartment. I'm going to pick up Malcolm from his karate class. _

_I still love you,_

_Ezra_

Tears filled my eyes after reading the note. Even though we were broken up, Ezra took so much care of me. I kissed someone else the day after we broke up but he is still concerned about my safety. And after all that I have done to him, he still loves me. I did not deserve a man like Ezra.

I forced my self out of the bed and took a good look at the apartment. It was much messier than the last time I had been here. Clothes were sprawled across the couch. Empty Chinese takeout boxed were dumped on the floor next to several empty bottles of Scotch. His books were thrown across the ground like he had been throwing a tantrum like a 5 year old child. A photo album of our pictures were on the ground, which made me believe he had looked through them and cried. _Wow! I really hurt him!_

I tried to not let the tears in my eyes fall down because if I started crying I would not be able to stop. I decided to get some food to eat but the fridge was empty. I poured myself a glass of water instead and decided to change into my regular clothes.

I opened my drawer in Ezra's closet. My clothes were in messy piles as if Ezra smelled my clothes while I was gone. I dug my hand underneath the pile in order to find a pair of shorts. Instead of finding shorts I found a book.

I took it out and stared at the brown cover. It looked like my diary but I knew it wasn't because it was thinner than mine. I flipped through the pages and came across an entry from last week. I was bored so I decided to read it.

_Dear Diary_

_Ezra is totally believing me! I never knew he was so naive! I told Malcolm, Ezra is his dad and he believes me too! WOW! This is going to be easier that I thought. _

_Last week, I enrolled Malcolm in a karate class. And guess who is his teacher? Jake! Yes the high school boyfriend I was using to cheat on Ezra. The high school boyfriend who pressured my into sleeping with him and then got me pregnant. When I told Jake I was pregnant, he freaked out and never spoke to me again, therefore I had no choice but to lie to Ezra and tell him he was the one who knocked me up. Don't get me wrong, I do not like lying to him. But I desperately needed the money from his mother to support Malcolm._

_When I met Jake last week, he asked me if Malcolm was his son. I told him it was Ezra's because I want to believe that too. Ezra is so sweet, loving and caring. If he stopped that fling he is having with that high school slut, he can finally be mine again. We would have a nice family together far away from Rosewood. I am hoping Aria gets fed up with dating a guy with a son and breaks up with him. Then, Ezra can truly be mine._

That's when I realized I had picked up Maggie's diary. I was so shocked by what I had just read. _That bitch! How could she ever think of doing that to Ezra?_ I flipped through the diary and started reading the latest entry which was written the day Ezra and I broke up

_Dear Diary_

_I am so fucking happy! Ezra and that child have finally broken up! Now, it is time to make my move on Ezra. Friday night, I will call Ezra over to my place to hang out with Malcolm. Over dinner, I will make him drink a lot of wine. I will send Malcolm to one of his friends houses for a sleepover so Ezra and I can have some time alone. Yay! I am soooooo happy! _

That slut! I feel like killing her! Ezra needed to know the truth so I fetched my phone out of my handbag and decided to call him.

**A/N- I have already written most of the next chapter so it will be up soon. In the next chapter you find out Ezra's decision. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ezra's POV**

I was still standing in Malcolm's karate class contemplating who I should choose. There was no way I would let my own son die, but I did not want him to touch Aria either.

Suddenly the melody of B-26 filled the air. It was my ringtone for whenever Aria called. "Hey," I said into the phone.

"Malcolm is not your son, Maggie cheated on you with Jake in high school. Maggie wants to date you. Malcolm is not your son, your not a dad. I read Maggie's diary. I swear I am not lying. Malcolm is not your son." Aria quickly said. She was talking so fast I could not understand what she was saying except the line, "Malcolm is not your son."

I could not describe how shocked I was. Maggie always seemed so sincere and honest. I never believed she would lie to me about something so big. And looking at Malcolm's fearful expression, I knew she had lied to him to. _How could Maggie do that? Bitch!_

_And by Jake did she mean Malcolm's karate teacher? No, it can't be. Jake acts like a jerk but I refuse to believe he would kill his own son!_

"The clock is ticking." I heard Jake's voice. "You have 1 minute to make your decision." He commanded. After talking to Aria, I would not let anyone who is not me touch her. But on the other hand, I would not let an innocent child die. I had absolutely no idea what to do.

**Maggie's POV**

I was currently driving to Malcolm's karate class. Ezra was supposed to drop Malcolm a few hours ago. I had first gone to Ezra's apartment but the only person there was the high school girl, drunk and passed out.

I parked my car in an empty slot and marched towards the room. I was hoping Jake would be there so I could ask him if Ezra picked Malcolm up or not. Luckily, the lights were on. I hoped that would be a sign Jake had not left yet.

I barged into the room and was greeted with a shocking sight. My son was tied to the wall and his real father was pointing a gun at his face. His fake father was just standing there, to shocked to move.

"What the fuck?" I demanded. _What was going on? Why was Malcolm tied to the wall? Why did Jake have a gun? Why was Ezra here?_ Questions danced around, inside my brain. _Was Malcolm going to die? _

"Maggie!" Ezra said coldly. "How's Malcolm's father doing?" I was speechless. _Did he know? How did he find out? What should I say now?_

"How could you do this to me? How could you tell me I was Malcolm's father? How could you destroy my relationship with Aria?" Ezra was screaming right now. I had never seen him so pissed in my entire life. "And after that, you thought I would date you! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

_Oh my god! What should I do now?_ I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. "I'm sorry." I managed to say.

"Your sorry? You think sorry will make up for all the crap I have been through in the past 1 month because of you? I hate you, Maggie and I never want to see you or your son EVER again!"

_Holy Crap_. _He is ditching me_. Now I am back to square one. I am a single mom but now Ezra will tell his mother to stop paying me money. _Oh crap._ _How am I supposed to look after Malcolm by myself?_ But I know that what I did was wrong. I never should have lied to Ezra.

"Excuse me, but what the hell is going on here?" Jake asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Thats exactly what I should be asking you." I shot back. "Why is my son tied to the wall with a gun pointed at his face?"

"Oh, that's just because Ezra would not let me sleep with his girlfriend. Now, I have no option but to kill him." Jake replied, like he killed innocent children everyday, like it was no big deal that he was going to end someones life.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed at him. "You can't kill him. He's your son!" _Okay, I did it. I told Jake, Malcolm was his son. _

I stared at him, trying to read his face for any emotions. After a few seconds he lowered the gun a little bit.

"Oh," He replied, still taking in the huge amount of information I had given him. "Wow! That's just, wow!" _Was that a 'yay, I'm a dad!' wow or a 'oh crap, I am a dad' wow? _

**Jake's POV**

_Oh my god! What am I doing? I am killing my own son! Malcolm was my son. I have a son. I am a dad. Holy crap! _

"Are you going to kill your son?" Ezra's voice asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

_No, I can't kill him. He his my son._ Even though I want to sleep with Aria, there is no way I will kill my own son.

"No." I told Ezra. Then I turned to face Maggie. "Even though I am not going to kill Malcolm, it does not mean I will be involved in his life. You are on your own."

Ezra and Maggie nodded and I undid the ropes that tied Malcolm to the wall. Malcolm ran to his mother and jumped into her arms.

"Good bye," I said as I put the gun back into my pocket and walked out of the room.

I tried to block the thoughts in my head as I drove back to my apartment.

**Ezra's POV**

_Wow! _So much had happened in the last 5 hours, I was still trying to take in the newly exposed information.

"Are you still going to be a part of Malcolm's life?" I heard Maggie ask me. _Oh my god! She still thinks I was to help her with raising her son! What the fuck was wrong with her? She lied to me and thinks I will help her look after her son!_

"No fucking way!" I screamed. "There is no way I will help _you_ look after _your _son. No fucking way!"

Maggie nodded, tears falling down her cheeks. _She deserved it. She deserved all the pain she will go through when she is looking after Malcolm alone without any money. _

"Okay," she replied, walking out of the door.

**A/N- Wow! So much happened in this chapter! In the next few chapters you will find out if Ezra and Aria's relationship is going to work out. Review for faster updates!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aria's POV**

I was still laying on Ezra's bed, checking the time every few seconds. He had been gone for the past 1 hour and I was really worried about him. I decided to clean up his apartment. because I could not stand to see it so messy.

First, I threw away all the bags of Chinese take out and every single bottle of alcohol, including the ones that had not been opened yet. I did not want Ezra to become one of those drunk alcoholics who can't live without drinking.

I made the bed properly and started to clear the bookshelf. I was halfway done when I came across a lavender photo album. I grabbed it and started browsing through it and looking at the pictures inside it.

Every single picture was of me and Ezra. Most of them were taken in his apartment because our relationship had been secret for so many months. Some of the pictures had been taken in the park and the Apple Rose Grill.

**Flashback**

_"No! Ezra put the camera away!" I shrieked, covering my face with my hands._

_"Too late!" He replied snapping pictures at the speed of light. _

_"Fine," I said in defeat, smiling for the picture._

_"__Okay, your chance." He told me, handing over the camera. _

_"Say cheese!" Ezra started making goofy faces at the camera as I took a zillion pictures._

_"Let's look at them!" Ezra said, taking the camera from me. We plonked ourselves on the couch and looked at the pictures. I burst into giggles looking at Ezra's goofy faces._

_"What's so funny?" Ezra asked, trying to hide his big smile. _

_"You!" I replied. "You look so funny!" I managed to say before I started laughing again._

_"What! Really?" Ezra tried to act surprised, which he was not very good at. "I always thought I was hot!" _

_"Nope," I lied. "You are not hot! You are far from hot!" _

_Ezra lifted up his shirt to make sure he still had his abs. "Wait, how? I have a six pack?"_

_I giggled. "I'm kidding! Your the hottest guy in the world!" _

_"Thats exactly what I thought you would say!" Ezra laughed, giving me a kiss._

**_End of Flashback_**

Tears fell from my eyes when I looked at the pictures. These pictures were the best things in my life (Ezra used to be the best thing but he is not mine anymore.) We looked so happy in each picture, smiling at the camera. I never thought our relationship will come to this. I never thought our relationship will end. I always thought we would get married and live in a nice beach house overlooking the sea, and have 2 kids and a dog.

I flipped to the next page where there was a picture of us standing out side the apartment, holding hands.

**Flashback**

_"You ready?" Ezra asked me. It was a typical friday night for everyone one in Rosewood, everyone except us. My classmates would be going to one of Noel's crazy parties while I was going to be going on my first public date with my boyfriend. _

_It was a week after Mona was sent to Radley. My parents had finally accepted our relationship because they thought I did not have to deal with anymore disappointment in my life. Byron still looked constipated when I talked about Ezra's but he was coming around. Overall, my life was amazing._

_"Sure." I replied, linking my hand in his. _

_"Let's take a picture," Ezra said, once we stepped out of his apartment building. _

_"__Why?" I asked, confused. _

_"This is our first public date in Rosewood. I want to remember it." He told me. _

_"Okay," I smiled as Ezra took a picture._

_"I love you, Aria." Ezra told me._

_"I love you too." I replied, kissing him._

**End of Flashback**

I wished I could press rewind and live my life all over again. If I could rewind, I would have gotten my 8 year old ass into Ezra's bedroom and have given him a bag of condoms. Then I would never be in this mess.

Ezra would never have gotten Maggie pregnant. He would never have a son. We would be a normal couple. We would still be taking funny pictures and kissing. We never would have broken up. We would be together forever.

I shut the photo album and put it back in the bookshelf. I did not want to clean up the bookshelf anymore, incase I stumbled upon some more memories of my previous, perfect life.

I jumped on the bed and and covered my head with a blanket, like I usually do during thunderstorms.

The tears that had been threatening to fall for the last few hours finally fell when I remembered the countless nights I spent with Ezra on this bed.

Never would I ever be able to kiss his soft lips again, or look into his blue eyes and confess my love for him. I had made the biggest mistake of my life- I broke up with Ezra.

I hoped Ezra would take me back, but he probably would not. I was so freaking messed up. My best friend died, I am on the front page of Rosewood's newspaper. I am so freaking messed up!

More tears fell when I realized Ezra and I were over. _No! This can't be happening!_ My biggest nightmare was coming true.

Ezra and I had fought every obstacle a couple could face and more. We faced the law, my parents, his parents, the school board, my classmates who think I am a slut because I fell in love, disapproving strangers on the road, crazy exes and much, much more.

I jumped out of the bed so none of the memories from the nights we spent together entered my brain. I descided to get another drink of water. I was walking towards the kitchen when I saw another picture of Ezra and I.

**Flashback**

_"Get in the bag, Fitz!" I demanded, holding up a plastic bag of Chinese takeout. I had drawn faces on the bag. "We are taking our first picture as a couple." _

_Ezra chuckled. "Okay, boss." _

_Most people will think it is ridiculous to take a picture with our heads in a bag of Chinese takeout, but we did not care. When we were together, we did not care about anyone or anything except each other. _

_I got out my camera and took a picture of the two of us. _

_"I love you," Ezra confessed once I had put the camera away. _

_"I love you more," I replied, pulling Ezra into a kiss. _

**End of Flashback **

Thats when I made my decision. I was in love with Ezra Fitz. I did not care if he had a kid or he was teaching at my school. I loved him. I would fight for us. I did not give a shit about Jake. Ezra was the one for me. I just hoped he would take me back because I do not think I could live without him. I needed Ezra in my life.

**A/N- Thanks for all the support! Please review! I will update as fast as I can!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The next chapter!**

**Note- Aria still thinks Ezra will look after Malcolm even though he is not his son because he loves Malcolm. She does not know what Ezra said to Maggie.**

**Ezra's POV **

I hopped into my car and drove home. Hopefully, Aria would be awake and not freaking out because she is in my apartment and she has no idea how she got there. The sun was just rising, it was probably 6 am.

I was really sleepy and was still taking in the events of the night so I decided to call Rosewood High and tell them I wont be in school today.

"Hello?" The principal asked, when fetched out my phone and called him.

"Hi, this is Ezra Fitz. I won't be there in school today because I have some issues I need to deal with." I told him.

"What? But it's your first day! Don't tell me you are canceling on your first day!" He replied. From what I could tell, he was mad at me because he thought I did not take my job seriously.

_Yes I am! Because I realized I did not have a son. Because I almost watched my son die. Because I saw the love of my life kissing another man. Because my life is so messed up!_ I wanted to scream into the phone but I kept my mouth shut. If I had an outburst like that, I would surely get fired.

"I am sorry but I am." I replied, hanging up before I had a chance to hear what he said. I was so sick of these people in Rosewood. They thought they knew everything about you, but in reality they had no clue what your are dealing with.

I parked my car outside my apartment and climbed up 3 flights of stairs to reach my house. When I entered, Aria was lying on the bed, browsing through a photo album full of pictures of us. She did not look up at me. _Does she even know I am in the apartment?_

"Umm...hi." I said nervously, still standing next to the door. _Is there a book that tells you what you should say to your ex girlfriend who is also your student, almost got raped and is looking at pictures of you? _I did not think there was a book like that.

She looked up to meet my glance. "Hey." She replied, wiping her eyes incase there were tears and giving me her best shot of a smile. She got out of the bed and walked towards me.

"So-," she started.

"I um..-," I cut her off.

"Sorry! You first." We said in together.

Then we just stood there awkwardly, staring at each other., wondering what to say. The last time we spoke was when Aria blurted out all of Maggie's deepest, darkest secrets on the phone.

"I love you." Aria said suddenly. "I don't care if you still want to take care of Malcolm even though he not your kid. I don't care if you are my teacher or not. I don't care if the entire universe thinks this relationship is wrong. I love you and I am so sorry I broke up with you and kissed someone else. I love you and really, really, really wish you will take me back. I love you Ezra." Aria blurted.

_Oh my god! Yay! Aria wants to get back together! She loves me and has not given up on us. Yay! This was the happiest day in my life!_ I felt like a dorky middle schooler who was finally invited to a cool party.

"So..." Aria started nervously, when I did not answer her. "Will you take me back?" She looked at me hopefully. It was then I realized that she did not want to break up with me either. She only broke up with me because she wanted me to spend more time with my "son." She only kissed Jake because she hoped that he will take the pain of our breakup away. She loved me.

_Yes!_ I would take her back anytime, any day, any minute and any second. I loved Aria Montgomery and nothing in the entire Galaxy will change that.

I wrapped my hands around Aria's waist and pulled her closer before crashing my lips into hers. She draped her hands around my next and kissed me back like our lives depended on this kiss. We only broke the kiss after a minute because we desperately needed air.

"I love you Aria." I confessed to her. "I am not going to be spending time with Malcolm or Maggie ever again and Jake will never hit on you ever again. I love you and only you."

Aria smiled, for the first time in months. I had missed her beautiful smile so much. "Thank you so much. I love you to." Aria replied, leaning closer for another kiss.

We were finally back together and I could not be happier. I had missed her so much over the last few months. We hardly spent any time together ever since I met Malcolm. Now we were finally together and no person or thing could split us apart. No one could destroy us.

**The End**


End file.
